


殇逝

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confusion, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grave, Guilt, Guilt Complexe, Heavy Angst, Hurt Avengers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Survivor Guilt, This is about Stan Lee's death, happy-ish ending?, idk?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 虽然事出突然，但接到消息，所有人却都立刻放下了手头的一切，无一例外地全来了。毕竟，没有什么比这件事更重要了。他们当中或许很多人未曾与他谋过面，但他却是一手造就了他们今日成就的那个人。





	殇逝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607141) by [Moonscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar). 



> 漫威之父斯坦*李老爷子11月12日离我们而去了，他一生创作出了无数的好作品，他描绘的那些英雄虽少了几分高大上，却多了许多平易近人的气息。他塑造的人物鼓舞了我们许多人，也让我们这些同人粉有了更多遐想的空间。在此，只希望老爷子一路走好，漫迷们将永远怀念您！
> 
> 另外，在此郑重感谢原作Moonscar授权我翻译这篇悼念文，并与国内关注漫威漫画、电影和同人的粉丝们共同怀念这位超级英雄的缔造者。

虽然事出突然，但接到消息，所有人却都立刻放下了手头的一切，无一例外地全来了。毕竟，没有什么比这件事更重要了。

他们当中或许很多人未曾与他谋过面，但他却是一手造就了他们今日成就的那个人。

Tony静静的注视着面前的棺木，平时从不离身的太阳镜此刻却不知所踪，他努力的用面无表情来掩饰心头翻涌的情绪。记得初见Stan的时候，他是那么的 _想要_ 恨他，想要为了他让Tony所经受的一切劫难，为了他给他设定的那个烂父亲、惨淡童年和其余所有的艰难困苦而责怪他。可他却做不到啊。

因为说到底，Stan一直是那个宅心仁厚，且在他需要时一定会出手相助的朋友，教人无法真心的恨他呀。虽不愿承认，可Tony却对他日渐仰赖，慢慢的与他成了莫逆之交。

所有人都在前往墓地的路上交替扶灵，所有人都坚持这是他们的应尽之责。逝者的家属们要么紧紧跟随着护送灵柩的队伍，要么便先行开车前往墓地等候。

Steve低头注视着棺木，也与Tony一般，用淡漠的神情掩饰内心的情感。他已失去了太多太多人了，既有麾下的士兵，也有挚爱亲朋。而今他却又要看着另一位朋友迟暮仙逝，无法继续常伴他们左右…思至此，他扶灵的手和紧握爱人的手不禁握的更紧了。

饮泣声自一旁传来，当父亲的棺木悬于深深的墓穴上方时，逝者的女儿终于无法继续隐忍悲痛。在当众诵读悼词时她还能强作镇定，而此刻，丧亲之痛却如决堤的洪水般将她淹没。

我们为何要如此埋葬逝者呢？我们不是时常用如粪土般恶劣肮脏来形容某些人吗？既如此，埋入泥土岂不是对逝者的亵渎吗？

然而入土为安却又是那么的合情合理，随他埋入土地的还有那棵年轻茁壮的树苗。它将成为他宝贵遗产的见证，见证他从白手起家到开枝散叶。而这棵树也将接替他继续成长下去，直到枝繁叶茂、绿荫参天。

Bruce别开了眼光，哭泣之声在他耳边回荡。对于逝者，他的心中一直存着些许芥蒂。正是因他，自己才会变成这番模样，体内才会藏匿着一个怪物，他也再无法做回从前的自己。可如今斯人已逝，他才意识到自己所拥有的其实是一笔莫大的财富。正是因为这个人，他才拥有了一个虽有些混乱散漫，却如此美好的家园。也正是因他，自己才能有如今的成就。但直至与他阴阳两隔，才恍悟对方给予了自己无上的馈赠却再不能言谢，实在令他扼腕。

Stan的兄弟站在侄女身旁，一边轻柔的将她揽入怀中耐心安慰，一边举头望向面前的墓穴，泪眼婆娑的望着那具成殓了与他一同成长的至亲之人的棺木。

Thor和Loki则站在远离人群的地方。他二人虽对逝者早有耳闻，却从未与他谋过面，他们也自然不如队长或Tony那般与之交情甚渚。虽然在这样一个时刻，Loki依旧一副趾高气扬的做派，抿嘴拧眉的摆出一脸不屑。可即便是高高在上的谎言与恶作剧之神，却也无法掩饰自己眉眼间流露的情绪。他搞不懂这个男人为何如此卓尔不群。不正是他令所有人都苦不堪言吗？不也正是他，让自己生而如此，走上一条他从不希冀的道路吗？

然而当他兄长罕见的将他温柔地揽入怀中时，他的思绪也跟着戛然而止。他第一次没有嫌恶的推开他，而是静静的将头枕在了兄长的肩上。

Natasha与Clint并肩而立。面对这种场面她实在不知该如何自处。她感激他所做的一切，感激他给了自己现在所拥有的快乐生活，也感激他在她历经波折，甚至连她自己都觉得无望时，给了她终成善果的机会，更给了她一个虽有些东拼西凑，却在她需要时能给予她支持的无与伦比的家。可与此同时，也正因着他，才会有‘红房子’的存在，她的双亲才会惨死。但再怎么说，人这一辈子总是要经历风雨的…她如今只是感慰，他纵是去了，却也给了她一个了结。

Stan的兄弟点头示意将棺木放入墓穴。棺木被缓缓降了下去，慢慢的放置在穴底，棺木发出那一声‘咚’的轻响仿佛将这一切都带向了终点，同时也向众人昭示，他的离去是如此的真切。

而此刻的Peter却感觉自己麻木不仁，他注视着墓穴中的棺椁，脑中一片空白，肩头仿佛压着千钧之重。这个时候他本该哭泣，或者如惯常一般表现出哪怕是一丝一毫的情绪来，可如今这种场景他已经历了太多回，以至于他早已见惯不怪了。他曾有幸与Stan相识，并与他相谈甚欢。因而他并不像在场的许多人那样对他心存嫌隙，甚至是满腔怨恨。

Peter别开视线环顾四周。这个墓园中埋葬了他太多的至亲之人。他的Ben叔叔、Gwen、Harry、他的双亲，如今Stan也要魂归于此。这也进一步说明了他分明就是厄运缠身，他所关爱的挚爱亲友最终都难逃被深埋于此的劫数。

Peter胆怯的看了Tony一眼，却连一个字也不敢说出口。不过他还能说什么呢？说他很抱歉吗？说这都要怪他吗？亦或是说他觉得自己有些灵魂出窍吗？也罢，还是在缄默中向这位不平凡的人寄托一份哀思吧。

Peter笃定下一个被埋葬在这里的人便会是Tony，可他决意缄口不提。这种事还是不说的好。虽然感到麻木不仁，可一声哽咽却还是涌上喉头。泪水自颊边滑落时众人皆缄默不语，任他为自己又失去的一位友人，为一位了不起的人的逝去而哭泣。

慢慢的，人们开始三五成群的散去。

而剩下的一些人，直到夜幕降临方才离去。

只剩下Tony和Steve相对而立，月色低垂，Bucky与Peter则退到墓园入口等候他们。

那一夜，他二人若是就着夜色在那座墓前拥抱或是哭泣了，又有谁能责怪他们呢？

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作Moonscar在最后表示，这篇故事无法完全表达对老爷子的敬畏之情，同时也感谢他带给所有漫迷的快乐与泪水。


End file.
